Love Conquers All
by YuriChan220
Summary: Imu is captured and Murasaki has to rescue her.


**Love Conquers All**

 **Pairing: Murasaki x Imu**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hehe! I just can't get this out of my mind. Besides, why WOULDN'T the little sister save her big sis once in a while, hm? Hehe! A-anyways, I WANTED to add this in "Murasaki's Yuri Harem" but thought…why not? Enjoy!**

The violet haired girl steps quietly into the building, filled with sharp equipment and dangerous machines. She is in her Shinobi outfit with her large Shuriken behind her held by her hair and the other two shuriken are held by her hair as well in front. The reason why she is not with her tram because she is rescuing her older sister, Imu. She was suddenly captured by dangerous thugs and placed into this building. When the team heard about it, they were shocked. But Murasaki volunteered to rescue her alone. They are sisters after all and Murasaki loves Imu very much. She can't let her sister get hurt, so she went alone.

And here she is, trying to quietly infiltrate the building and find her sister. So far, there is nothing but machines and some offices. She knows as a ninja that she has to be stealthy as possible, making no sound so that she won't be spotted. She hurries toward a corner, looks back and forth a couple times and then speeds her way towards another spot. She is sure that she is closer to her sister, so she keeps on going as quietly as possible.

Meanwhile, Imu is tied up to a large pole in the middle of a grinder machine. She frantically looks around, knowing that if someone booted up that machine, she will be dead within minutes. However, there is no one around…yet. She is unable to cry for help due to some tape stuck to her mouth. She looks around again, but there is still no one there. Strange. Why has no one turned on the machine yet? Possibly, that person must have bigger plans. Perhaps her captor must be waiting for the rest of the team to come, so that he/she can eliminate them. Suddenly, she hears some footsteps. Startled, she frantically tries to break free from the ropes, but they were too strong, plus they were tied in a big knot, making it impossible to untie. She knows she is done for and begins to scream muffled screams. However…

"Onee-chan!" Murasaki calls.

Imu gasps as her younger sister runs towards her and stops. Murasaki gasps as well to notice that her older sister is tied to a dangerous machine. She reaches a hand over and rips off the tape off her mouth, giving Imu a chance to breathe.

"Murasaki!" Imu cries. "You have to get me out! It's too dangerous here!"

"Onee-chan…." Murasaki is trembling from seeing her sister like this. She is glad she's still alive, but is surprised from what they have done to Imu.

"Murasaki!" Imu shouts. "Please!"

The violet haired girl nods and uses two of her small shuriken to cut the ropes. However, just when she finishes cutting the second rope, something hard hits her back, causing her to tumble to the floor. There is a woman dressed in black who has a metal club in her hand and the other person is a girl also dressed in black who takes Imu.

"You're not going anywhere!" the young female thug says.

Murasaki struggles to her feet, grabs the girl and throws her down on the floor, giving Imu the chance to run, but the woman starts hitting Murasaki with the metal club.

"Piece of trash!" she taunts. She hits Murasaki again, making her fall at her side. "You were foolish to come here alone! You're going to die just like your stupid sister!"

Imu stops running, hearing Murasaki's cries and whimpers as she is getting beaten by the two female thugs. She knows she can't leave her sister alone to die. She just saved her life. Now, it's Imu's turn to save hers. She turns and runs back towards the building.

Back in the building, the woman is still beating Murasaki with her metal club, making the poor shut in cower away.

"Come on, let's feed her to the shark," the woman tells her assistant. She hits Murasaki again. "Come on! Move it, you witch! Move your butt now!"

"Stop it! Stop iiiiit!" Murasaki cries.

"Get moving!" the girl kicks her, making Murasaki move toward another machine with a chain.

The woman grabs it and wraps the chain around Murasaki's neck. "No, go turn this baby on. This girl is going to be fresh meat once she's done."

"Right away ma'am!" The girl turns toward the control room while the woman taunts Murasaki.

The young female thug switches on the machine and it makes a whirring noise. The wheel starts spinning, pulling the chain Murasaki is tied to towards the grinding machine that is spinning. She is about 10 feet away, but she'll be cut up into pieces in minutes if this thing doesn't stop. The woman leans down toward her.

"I can't believe this," she says. "A cowardly ninja like you rescuing your own sister? And failing to save yourself? How pathetic!"

Imu arrives at the control room where she finds the young female thug. "You're not going anywhere yourself!" She spins her red paton and strikes it against the female thug's stomach. She lifts her up and then throws her towards the glass, breaking it and sends the young female thug into another machine, knocking her unconscious. Imu turns and turns off the machine. She then makes a run for her sister.

"You're going to die!" The woman thug says to Murasaki as she still struggles with the chain. "And then I'll go after your sister next! How does that sound?" She then notices that the machine stopped for some reason. "Hey! Why did it stop!? Who turned it off!?"

"Hey!" Imu shouts as she walks toward the woman.

"Oh, you're back!" the woman growls.

"Yeah!" Imu tosses the shuriken that Murasaki dropped when she was getting beat up and it slides right towards the violet haired girl. "Do your thing, Little Sis!"

Picking up the small shuriken with her hair, the woman comes back to strike her with her metal club. However, Murasaki blocks it with both of her shuriken. The woman swings right and left, but Murasaki dodges them both and shoves the woman away. Imu comes over to help her out, getting the woman's attention.

"Why you!" she growls.

Imu tries to hit her with her paton, but misses and gets hit on the side with the metal club, making Imu fall to the floor. Murasaki manages to break free from the chain and slams it to the ground in anger.

"You're dead meat!" the female thug shouts, pointing her weapon at the honey blonde.

"Screw you!" Imu presses.

Murasaki can feel more anger boiling up inside her. No one…no one should EVER hurt her sister. Not in front of her.

"Just….DIIEEEEEEE!" Murasaki lets put a loud, high pitched shriek, releasing a large amount of purple energy around her and then firing it at the woman.

The thug dodges it and glares at the violet haired girl. Murasaki growls as she spins her shuriken and grits her teeth. Both come at each other. The woman tries to strike at Murasaki left and right, but the violet haired girl dodges them both and blocks one hit from the woman. She dodges the next swing and the next. The woman grits her teeth as she takes a big swing at the shut in. However, Murasaki ducks just in time and extends her hair to reach the woman's leg and uses her shuriken to cut her leg, making her scream in pain and fall to the floor. Murasaki uses her shuriken to cut the woman's other leg as well. She then stands over the woman, glaring at her while Imu runs toward the control room to turn on the machine. Murasaki wants to make sure this female thug is going to pay big time. She uses her spinning shuriken and extending hair to strike at the floor towards the woman. It creates a few sparks and the woman cowers away.

"N-no!" she cries. "Don't do this! I'm warning you!"

Murasaki ignores her as she keeps on pushing the woman towards the spinning grinder. Imu comes back and watches Murasaki keep on pushing the female thug towards the machine.

"I'm warning you, girl!" the woman shouts.

Murasaki still ignores her as she still uses her shuriken to push her back until the woman hangs onto a metal bar, just 5 feet away from the grinder.

"N-Noooooo!" she screams. "Don't do this! You're a coward! You'll never kill me!"

Imu continues to watch this. Murasaki raises up her hair and spins her shuriken very fast. And then…she lowers it to cut off both of the woman's wrists completely, making her slide towards the grinder. The woman is shredded into pieces within seconds. Murasaki turns toward her sister, panting a little and both of them share a gaze. The honey blonde slowly walks toward her younger sister and raises her hand to caress her cheek. Murasaki is bruised from her side and her back mostly, but overall, both of them are alive. Imu hugs her sister tightlh, not saying a word. They both know that no words can be said from this. After that fierce battle, all they can do ia just hug each other. Murasaki begins to sob softly on Imu's shoulder, hugging her tighter. She is glad that both of them are safe and sound, but most of all, her beloved Imu is safe. And that's all that matters.

Both of them pull away, share a loving gaze once again and Imu caresses her sister's cheek once more. Murasaki sniffles as she puts her hand on Imu's. Then, both of them lean in and kiss passionately. They want to make this moment more wonderful and sharing a kiss is more than enough. Both of them love each other very much and will protect each other at all costs.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if the action or the enemies were sort of lame, but who knows? I worked very hard on this, so please…long and detailed reviews! I can't ask for any more. Have a nice day!**


End file.
